


One last game

by EpicXemnasman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicXemnasman/pseuds/EpicXemnasman
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to noughts and crosses with secret bosses!
Kudos: 1





	One last game

The gummi ship landed in the badlands, and Roxas, Xion and Ventus stepped out. The unusual trio looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Sure it was a graveyard for wielders who had fallen in a great war, but there was usually a Heartless around. But today? Today was different.  
"What's that?" Roxas asked, pointing at something. Xion and Ventus followed his gaze and saw a piece of paper flittering through the air. Ventus ran over and caught it.  


"What is it Ven?" Xion asked. Ventus shook his head.  


"It looks like a game of Tic Tac Toe." He replied. Roxas and Xion shared a look. Tic Tac Toe? Who the hell would come to this place to play tic tac toe? The nobody and the replica walked over and stood beside Ventus. Upon closer examination, the three saw that the paper had been torn.  


"We should keep going." Ven said and his companions nodded. Ven pocketed the paper and the three continued walking. They moved through the rocky passageway until they reached a large, open area. This place Ventus recognized as the one where ancient keyblade wielders stepped in to assist Sora in destroying a massive swarm of Heartless. What was there now stopped the three dead in their tracks. A piece of A0 paper stood there. In fact, there were lots of them. All of them with hundreds of tic tac toe games drawn on them in pink crayon.  


"What in the worlds?" Roxas heard Ven mutter.  


"Hey look!" Xion cried. Ven and Roxas did as she asked and looked to where her eyes were fixed. A figure stood there, watching them. Ventus caught his breath.  


"You know him?" Xion asked, apparently noticing Ventus' tenseness.  


"You could say that." Ven muttered. Roxas walked forward, heading towards the figure.  


"Roxas wait!" Ven cried, but it was too late. A firaga blast flew from the direction the figure stood and hit Roxas before he had a chance to react.  


"Roxas!" Xion shouted, summoning her keyblade while Ventus did the same. The figure vanished in a dark portal before Ven could hit him with a fire spell of his own. Xion was kneeling next to Roxas' crumpled form, tears streaming down her face as she desperately cast curaga.  


"Looks like the knockoff version of you isn't nearly as formidable Ventus!" Came a familiar voice from behind them. Ventus spun round.  


"Vanitas!" He growled. But then paused. "Wait. Vanitas? You look-"  


Different? 'Vanitas' replied. "Yeah, I get that alot. Well, I would get that alot of people actually cam here." He chuckled darkly. Indeed this Vanitas looked different. He had the black bodysuit, but rather than red accents, he had white accents. The helmet was also emblazoned with the Unversed emblem. Was this Vanitas an Unversed version of him? Possibly. But Unversed couldn't speak could they? And they most definitely couldn't use their own version of the Void Gear keyblade.  


"What are you doing here?" Ventus demanded. Vanitas inclined his head.  


"I've been here since our battle at the Twist of Isolation. I had spent the years between our first battle and joining the Organization playing Tic Tac Toe with Terras armor. That was fun. But when my heart was reconstructed, I returned to it. I am the spirit after all. I had hoped to see the armor again when I was reborn as the spirit. But all I found was the armor scattered across the ground, the helmet shattered. I was distraught. My only friend was gone. And it's all thanks to your stupid war against the darkness. Well guess what Venty? I'm gonna defeat the three of you and force you to join my tic tac toe team! I, Vanitas, will become a world champion!" And with that, VLS charged forwards and raised his keyblade. Ventus cried out and brought his keyblade up to block the strike. The two blades locked and sparks flew. Ventus looked around. Xion was on her feet, keyblade in hand and ready to charge.  


"Stay back!" Ven shouted. "Protect Roxas!" Xion nodded and changed her stance to one of defense. VLS broke the lock and jumped backwards. A dark aura began to emanate from him. Suddenly, multiple shadow clones jumped from the aura and began to sprint towards Xion and Roxas. Ventus began to run to aid his friends but VLS made a firey blue X with his keyblade and sent it flying towards Ven, who jumped out of the way.  


"Seriously? Your attacks are tic tac toe related?" He asked. VLS said nothing, but made an O with his keyblade and sent it towards his 'brother' who blocked it. The moment Ventus stopped blocking, VLS teleported next to him and kicked him to the ground. Ventus cried out as the Remnant put a foot on his chest. The shadow clones had incapacitated Xion, and had returned to the Remnants body.  


"Now, how about we make a deal? Your friends get to go free, but you have to stay here and play tic tac toe with me for all eternity." Xion raised her head.  


"Ventus don't do it!" She cried.  


"Shut up" The Remnant growled, before sending a shadow clone to kick her back to the ground.  


"Okay okay!" Ventus said in a pained voice. "I'll do it. Just leave them alone!" VLS grunted.  


"Hmph. We got a deal." The Remnant said, before grabbing Ventus by the neck.  


"You and I are gonna have alot of fun. Lets see if you're better than Terra's armor." He said evilly. Suddenly, they heard a voice.  


"Hands off my friend!" Before a bolt of light hit the Remnant, causing him to release Ventus and land on his back. Roxas stood there, his keyblades in each hand.  


"Oh for gods sake! Can't a man play tic tac toe in peace?" VLS growled, raising his keyblade. Roxas grinned, before rushing the Remnant, who jumped backwards and sent a firaga blast at Roxas. Roxas blocked the spell and summoned a thundara spell from the sky. VLS wasn't quick enough and was struck by the spell. He got to his feet quickly and summoned his shadow clones. The 4 clones charged Roxas and swarmed him before he could react and pinned him to the ground.  


No!" Ventus cried as VLS ran forwards, raising his Void Gear. "NO!" The boy yelled, jumping up and rushing forwards. He struck the Remnant, who cried out and fell to the ground. Xion was on her feet now and the trio surrounded the Remnant, who was beginning to fade away.  
"Well. I suppose this was the last round huh?" VLS said.  


"Yeah, and you lost!" Ventus replied. The Remnant looked at his hands, which slowly turning to dark dust.  


"Hmph. So it would seem. It's a shame really. I would've liked to see Terra again. Have a game with him, one last time." The Remnant lamented with a chuckle, before finally fading into nothingness. Ventus shook his head sadly.  


"Well, we should get back. No leads on Sora here." Roxas said. Ventus and Xion nodded.  


"Yeah. Lets go."

The three set off and headed back to the gummi ship. Ventus sighed. It was strange. The destruction of the Remnant had resonated with something deep within him. Had Vanitas finally gone back into him? Like he said he would? There were too many questions, and too few answers. However, Ventus did feel a strange urge to play tic tac toe.


End file.
